There Journey
by the-riddle-1993
Summary: It takes place after Ba Sing Se had fallen. Aang has been healed thanks to Katara with her healing power. They must all head out to warn the city of Musoah, another earth city, what has happened. They meet someone there that might ruin a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**There Journey's**

"Let's head out guys!" Aang said with excitement.

"Where are we going again?" Sokka moaned.

"Musoah" Aang replied. "We have to warn the people there that the Earth kingdom has fallen."

"Where's Katara?" Toph said.

While Toph and Sokka finished packing their things on Appa, Aang went off to see if he could find Katara. He heard some noises coming from the river so he checked it out.

"Katara?" Aang called.

"Yes? Is that you Aang?" Katara replied "Come over here I found something."

"What is it?" Aang said looking over Katara's sholder, to see an odd design carved into a rock.

"I don't know." Katara said.

"We should bring it to Musoah, someone there is bound to know what it is." Aang said "Come on, were leaving now."

They walked back to Appa and headed out to Musoah.

"What's that you're holdng?" Sokka asked with one eye brow arched.

"I don't know. We're going to ask someone in the city" Katara said. She looked over at Aang who was smiling obliviously at her.

"What?" Katara said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was, uh, just thinking of something." Aang said rapidly.

Toph turned her head towards Aang and giggled. He quickly looked back at her and glared.

"There it is!" Katara said frantically "We're here!".

Aang and Sokka raced to the other side of Appa. The three friends gazed at the site of Musoah, one of the most beautiful earth cities.

"There food is cheap, nice places to stay and look Katara they have somewhere we can practice water bending!" Aang said.

"It's also just a hole bunch of rules. I already told you guys, places like here you get tired of." Toph complained.

"Were only here till we can tell the king Ba Sing Se has fallen into the Fire Nations command." Katara explained.

They landed Appa by a nice patch of grass in the city and stared looking for a guard.

"Excuse me, Sir? We need to talk to the king. It's urgent." Aang said.

"Certainly. Right this way." the guard said.

They followed the man into the biggest building in the city. It was very clean and quiet.

"Through that door, turn left and someone will escort you to the king." explained the guard.

"Thank you." Aang said quietly.

Once they opened the doors, it was suddenly full of people with complaints. Aang walked up to another guard.

"Excuse me we need to speak to the king. It's urgent." Aang said.

"What is so urgent that you can't wait in line for?" asked the guard.

"Ba Sing Se has fallen." Aang said with his head hanging low.

The guard ushered them through the doors. They entered a room with high roofs, at the end of the room was a thrown which the king if Musoah was sitting.

"Your majesty, these kids believe that Ba Sing Se has fallen under the Fire Nations command." said the guard while bowing.

"What? That's impossible!" the king said as he stood to his feet.

"Sir, it's true! You have to believe me!" Aang begged.

"Your majesty, this is the avatar, you must believe him. We were there and we tried to sto-." Katara was cut off.

"Silence! Ba Sing Se can not get attaked, it is impossible to get through the walls! Now leave.!" the king shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Sir..." Aang begged. The guards grabbed all four kids and dragged them out of the room. Toph started kicking and struggling for freedom. The guards through them out side the the building and on to the street. Once the guards shut the door Sokka turned around and made a face.

"What was that about?" asked Katara.

"I guess they just don't want the message to be true." Aang said. "How are we going to get them to believe us?"

"Well we better find somewhere to stay." Katara insisted. The four friends started walking down the street. There were so many houses and so many people around them. They ended up finding a quaint little house near the market place.

"I'm going to get us some supplies." said Katara "Toph why don't you come with me." They walked out the door and down the steps.

"I'm going to go check out the town, okay Sokka?" Aang asked. Sokka had fallen onto a nice comfy bed and fallen asleep with Momo by his side. Aang quietly tiptoed out the door and flew away on his air glider. Everything was so nice here, the trees were the perfect color green and the water a beautiful light blue. Aang could see Katara and Toph looking at the fruit, he waved but they couldn't see him. He saw a little area where airbenders used to play. _'It must have been made before the war started'_ Aang thought to himself.

"You must miss them." Aang heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a beautiful girl. Aang's jaw groped at sight of her. She had two braids on each side of her head, eyes that shine in the sunlight like two dimands, and the body of an angel.

"Umm...huh?" Aang said confused. What ever she said escaped his mind from the moment he saw her.

"The airbenders, thats what you are right?" she said.

"Yup..." Aang said quickly

"I'm Cho by the way."

"I'm..." Aang was saying before he got interrupted.

"I know. You're Aang, you're the Avatar."Cho said "I heard you returned. I figured you would come here soon, when I heard you were, I knew I had to find you to tell you something." Cho looked away "It's about the fire nation.". Aang jumped in front of her.

"What? What is it?"

"They have already came here to Musoah, and they threatened us all." Cho looked at him with a tear in her eye. Aang wiped it away and looked her in her eyes.

"What did they say?" Aang asked.

"They only told the king. No one else knows but him. He is the best ruler ever, and so it must be bad if he gave in. But I do know we are supposed to keep you here in the town, the king will message the fire nation that you're here and they will attack. I'm breaking like 40 rules just telling you this."Cho turned around. There was a rustle in the bushes. Cho earth bended the bush apart to reveal a young boy. He jumped up and ran.

"You're an earth bender!" Aang said with excitement.

"Yeah," Cho watched the boy run away "I am.".


End file.
